Mack
Mack is a character in Disney/Pixar's 2006 film Cars and its 2011 sequel. He is voiced by John Ratzenberger. Appearances ''Cars "Endless days on the road and sleepless nights criss-crossing the country... For some this life would quickly grow old. But not Mack. No sir. Mack knows how important his role is. He's driving Lightning McQueen, the world's fastest racecar. He's part of a team, and everybody knows there's no I in team, just like there's no I in Mack.""Cars Finder" (supplementary material on Blu Ray Disc release of ''Cars). 2007. Blu Ray Disc. Walt Disney Home Entertainment, 2007. Mack is responsible for transporting Lightning McQueen to all his races. After McQueen pushes him to drive all night to California, Mack falls asleep and ends up losing McQueen. He is seen on television as he arrives in California and discovers that McQueen is missing. At the final race, he was to act as McQueen's pit crew before the Radiator Springs folks came. During the credits, he watches parodies of other Pixar movies and notes that all of them feature a character played by John Ratzenberger, and amusingly, he is voiced by Ratzenberger as well. ''Cars 2 Mack makes a couple minor appearances as part of McQueen's Piston Cup racing team. He also has some slight differences in his design in this film, possibly to take on McQueen's own redesign: while in the original film his cap-shaped wind deflector is white, here it is red. The design of his trailer is also different. Mack is Lightning McQueen's trusted long-haul driver, crisscrossing the country from race to race, always with a smile on his grill. After dropping McQueen off in Radiator Springs with his fourth Piston Cup championship trophy, Mack sets off with the rest of the pit crew for a well-deserved vacation. Who knew that McQueen would end up jetting off to a race around the globe in the World Grand Prix? In the film, he is briefly seen at the beginning when McQueen comes back to Radiator Springs, where he says one of his only two lines, "Oh, these best friend greetings are getting longer every year." He doesn't accompany him to the World Grand Prix due to being on vacation. At the end he talks with Lizzie and says the other of his only two lines of the movie, "Oh, those two are perfect for each other." Disney Parks Mack appears in ''Radiator Springs Racers at Cars Land in Disney California Adventure when entering a tunnel, the cars nearly crash into him. Mack appears in Paint the Night Parade in Hong Kong Disneyland, the very first Disney parks parade that featuring him. He's over 54 feet long, 18 feet tall. Mack also driving along in a larger-than-life fashion, equipped with some very cool, giant "light display" panels affixed to his sides. DJ riding on his fold-deck spinning wild music. Trivia *Mack is a 1980s-era Mack Super-Liner truck. *When Mack watches the Cars-parodies of previous Pixar movies, he thought whoever did the voice of Hamm, P.T. Flea, and the Yeti as cars is one great actor until he realized they used the same voice actor in all movies and wonders, "What kind of a cut-rate production is this?" This is a reference to John Ratzenberger (who portrays Mack) reputation of having to portray at least one character in every Pixar movie. *In Cars 2, he has the least amount of dialogue out of all of John Ratzenberger's roles because he only had two lines. *The wind deflector on Mack's roof actually resembles a trucker cap, which is often worn by many truck drivers in real life. This is extremely noticeable due to the prominent visor protruding above his windshield (eyes). *Mack and Lizzie are, with Fillmore, the only inhabitants of Radiator Springs that didn't participate to the final battle against the Lemons in England at the end of the sequel. *For some reason, the dog-shaped hood ornament on Mack's hood isn't car-ified. Gallery References Category:Disney Sidekicks Category:Pixar characters Category:Transportation Category:Cars characters Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Pixar Characters Voiced By John Ratzenberger Category:Characters who break the Fourth Wall Category:Adults Category:Vehicles Category:Supporting Characters